The Sixth Sense
by Jack Scarlett
Summary: NOW FINISHED! The gundam pilots are killed in a burning building. Now 150 years later, a young girl moves on to the land where the pilots died. Now their ghosts haunt her. Can she help them crossover? Or will they be given the chance to live again?
1. Chapter 1

AN: I don't own Gundam Wing, but I do own Kia. I was watching the Sixth Sense when I came up with this idea, it was really weird. It just popped in there and I ran to the computer room, the rest of my family looking at me like I'm crazy, Well who wouldn't when I run around going. "I GOT THE COOLEST IDEA!!!" It took my mom 5 minutes to get me under control. Oh well enough of that, here's the story.

**~*ooOO@OOoo*~**

"We can't make it through…" A weak male voice whispered. The pilot of Deathscythe doubled over in pain, he started to cough.

"We just have to hold on, we can make it…" Heero answered, he took a step in the flaming building that the 5 were trapped in, Quarte had already passed out and, Trowa was starting to lose consciousness. Wufei had sadly been the first to die, a falling beam crushed him.

Another beam, scorched in flames fell towards the Wing pilot, who dodged it just in time. Now their only hope of getting out was blocked and they were done for.

"SHIT!!" Heero yelled, now looking back at the blocked room. He looked back at the others in the room, the three had terrified looks on their faces. They all were on the ground waiting for their end to come, since there was no way out of this disarray.

Trowa looked away sadly, he looked down at Quarte, he noticed something different about the blonde boy, reaching down he touched his fingers to the side of Quarte's neck, waiting for the beat of the pulse.

Nothing…

"No…" Trowa whispered quietly.

"Tro, what's wrong?" Duo asked looked over.

"Quarte's…dead…" He answered sadly.

Duo and Heero looked down in defeat.

They were the last 3 hero's of the age. The last three of the famous Gundam Pilots.

All the same age, from different parts of the world united under what was peace.

'_17 years old and were gonna die…_' Duo thought to himself.

"Any confessions?" Duo asked.

The last three had moved closer together, they laid together head to head. It was silent, they could hear the building collapsing in various parts.

"Yea…" Trowa whispered. He closed his eyes, "That I never saw Midii again…" Trowa was having trouble breathing now, from the smoke.

"I got one…" Heero said, "I was never able to know my real family, or have a normal life." He answered, he knew that Duo and Trowa were fading fast.

Duo stated a small laugh, but it turned into a racking cough. "Mine…was that I'm dying now, we all have so much un done…I'll see you guys in the after life…" Duo whispered.

"We will Duo don't worry about that…" Heero answered.

"We'll keep our word, now you keep yours…" Trowa whispered. He opened his emerald eyes.

Duo nodded slight, "Did you ever wonder, how many stars constellations there were?" Duo asked.

"No, never counted…" Heero answered.

"Well than maybe I should just count all the ones I know…huh?" Duo asked, he looked at Heero and flashed him the smile that everybody had grown so accustomed too, and loved. Looking back at the ceiling, he closed his violet eyes and started counting. "One...t...two...th...ree......fou...r.....fi.....ve..........si.........x........." He let out a last breath and his head rolled to one side.

"Good bye my friend…Duo…" Heero whispered feeling that his one of his closest friends had just died, next to him, and that soon he was going to be one of them. It was quiet for a while. "Trowa?" Heero asked.

"Still here…" Trowa whispered.

Heero latched his hand with Trowa's, almost afraid to die now.

"Its sad…" Heero said quietly.

"I know it is…don't worry Heero, we'll all be together once again, Duo, Quarte, and Wufei are already waiting for us…" Trowa answered.

"I know…." Heero felt a tear escape his eye. "Same time, old friend…" Heero whispered. He gave Trowa's hand a reassuring squeeze, he felt a faint squeeze in return.

"Same time…" Trowa answered weakly.

They turned their heads and looked at each other, they both had tears in their eyes, both had regret that this was happening to them. They had been conned in this and they were paying for it.

"Alright…" Heero answered.

Trowa smiled, one of his rare smiles, and it was a true smile this time.

There was an explosion, the fire had reached the gas tanks down below, the shock wave separating the two friends. Heero looked up from the spot he was at, he saw Trowa over on the other side, not moving. The explosion had killed him.

"I'm the last…" Heero whispered. He knew that they were waiting for him, and he wasn't about to be left behind on this last mission. "Mission Failed…Hold on you four, I'm coming…" Heero slowly stood up and started towards the body of Duo, when the floor gave away and he went through to the floor below. He felt a sharp pain in his left leg, he let out a sharp scream as the bone in his shin had gone through his skin. Blood oozed freely from the wound. Heero leaned his head back on the floor, looking up at the whole he fell through, he saw Duo's arm hanging over the side of the whole, blood dripping off the elegant fingers. He thought about Duo's last comment, and started counting the constellations he knew. "One…. two…t…thre…. three…. f…four…………" He couldn't make it as far as Duo had, before a beam fell and smashed into his chest, killing the young teenaged boy instantly. Now all of the Gundam Pilot were together again. Waiting for someone to come, and help them crossover into the after live. 

**~*ooOO@OOoo*~**

**AN: Well there ya go, chapter 1, go on to chapter 2 if ya wanna know what happens!! REVIEW!!! I couldn't help it, I had to write this, I almost cried while writing this. I'm really pathetic, sorry, =( but its just getting warmed up!!**


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Well here's chapter 2, I'm going to be rolling out the chapters, because I got the idea perfectly planned out in my head. I own Kia. SO don't sue me, I don't own Gundam Wing.

**~*ooOO@OOoo*~**

150 Years later….

**~*ooOO@OOoo*~**

The classroom on Colony L1 was small, a single student in back of the class twirled her pencil around in her fingers. Her head rested on her opposite hand. She hated school, especially History… they were learning about the wars of A.C 195-196 and the 5 pilots that saved both colony and earth.

"Miss. Rapp!" The teacher yelled.

The girl looked up, her bright green eyes shinned in the light, her blonde hair shinning in the sunlight. She dropped her pencil and looked at the teacher. "Yes, Ms. Takura?" She asked.

"Kia, are you paying any attention?" She asked.

"Ahh…" The girl stammered.

"Kia, can you name at least _one _of the Gundam Pilots from A.C. 195?" Ms. Takura asked.

"Ahh……no…"

"Can you name anything from that era?" Ms. Takura was practically breathing down her neck. 

"Ahh…no?" Kia suggested.

"Kia, I swear to god tha-"

"Ms. Takura? Can we see Kia Rapp for a minute?" A police officer had entered the room. Kia visible flinched at the sight of him, she knew the cop, it was her next-door neighbor. Ms. Takura nodded after a while and moved so Kia could get up. Kia did after a while. She started over towards the cop and walked out of the class room.

Kia walked down the hall the cop still in front of her.

"Alright Tomas….what's up?" Kia asked crossing her arms when the stopped.

"Kia…I'm sorry, but…that ski trip that your parents took…it…it didn't turn out so well…" Tomas started. "Their dead Kia…" Tomas said plainly. Kia's eyes widened she stepped back.

"What?" Kia whispered, it was only that morning when she had talked to them on the phone.

"I'm going to take you back to the station with me for right now…" Tomas said, Kia nodded slowly, they walked back to the class room, and Tomas asked for one of the students to bring Kia's stuff to the door. 

At the station, Kia sat in a chair, her backpack leaning against her leg. She was still shocked at what she had heard. Tomas had already gone over some legal documents with her, she was underage for everything, except driving, she was 16 years old. She had just got her drivers license and now this had happened to her. The door opened and Tomas reentered. Kia looked up at him with sad eyes. 

"Alright, Kia, this is what's going to happen, we found a place for you to live, I will be coming by everyday after work too check up on you, according to your parents will they wanted you to live on your own after they died. They left money for you, a lot of money, you won't have to worry about that right now –"

"How much?" Kia asked, it was the first time she spoke since the left the school.

"Kia, I don't know, its plenty to get you by, don't worry, now about the hose issue, right now we have a place for you to live, a family just moved out of it 1 week ago, so it should be fine for you."

"Where?" Kia asked quietly.

"At the corner or Victoria Park Ave and St. Clair Ave." Tomas replied.

"WHAT?! THAT HOUSE IS HAUNTED!!" Kia yelled.

"Oh for the love of god, it is not!" Tomas yelled back. He leaned back in his chair for a bit with his hands over his eyes, before he spoke again. "Kia, its not haunted, alright, your moving there." Tomas said.

Kia whined, she didn't like the idea, but she went with it. "How much?" Kia asked again, she knew that Tomas knew.

Tomas sighed and looked at Kia for a moment before he answered, "7 Million Dollars." He answered.

Kia's eyes went wide. "7 Million Dollars?!" She yelled back. 

"Like I said, it's enough." Tomas answered.

**~*ooOO@OOoo*~**

Kia had been living in the "Haunted House." For almost two weeks, she was still jumpy and didn't talk to anybody. She had transferred to a new school and was currently making new friends there. She was doing homework when the house started making noises again. The first creek she jumped and her pencil went across the room.

"Who's there?" She asked quickly, her voice stricken with panic. She heard footsteps, and she got up, she tiptoed over to the closet and grabbed a bat that had once belonged to her father. Gripping it with both hands she started for the door, turning on all the lights. Her back to the wall she crept alone side of the wall towards the door, she reached her dresser and started to reach for the door.

As she was an inch from the door handle she was shaking, her breathing was quick and rapid, sweat laced her palms and face. Her finger tips were centimeters from the handle. A hand shot out from under the desk next to her and latched on to her foot, causing her to jump and scream!

"AHHHHH!!!" 

Kia jumped away from the hand that had her by the foot, she dropped the bat and went for the door, now she knew the house was haunted. The foot steps on the stair grew louder as she raced for the front door. Suddenly the lights went out and the temperature in the room dropped, she could faintly see her breath now, and she shivered, in both fear, and coldness. 

"What's going on?! Who's there?!" Kia yelled out in the dark. 

She heard multiple voices around her, and she backed away from them.

"No, no, LEAVE ME ALONE!!" Kia yelled, she covered her ears and backed away from the middle of the room. She started for the kitchen to get to the phone, she grabbed the phone and started to dial 911, but her fingers were shaking to badly, then she realized that the phone line was dead. She dropped the phone when she saw a figure ahead of her, a tall person, she couldn't see who or what it was, all she knew was that they were coming towards her, she backed away and bumped into the counter. 

The lights flickered on, she looked towards the area where the person was suppose to be, but they weren't there. She turned around and was face to face with remaining bit of one pilots that burned in the building 150 years ago, or should I say she saw his ghost. She screamed again, and backed away. Tripping over broom stick that was in back of her, she started to fall backwards, she stock her head on the counter corner and then collapsed to the floor.

**~*ooOO@OOoo*~**

**An: There's chapter 2 how you guys like, yea I know I took that bedroom scene from the Sixth Sense but it seemed like a good idea to get things going, but oh well REVIEW!!!**


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Here's chapter 4, by now you should know what I do and don't own, it obvious what I do own, and what I don't so. On with the story!

**~*ooOO@OOoo*~**

The dead gundam pilots that were in the house came into the kitchen where the last heard the scream, Trowa and Heero were already there, the others floated through the walls or down from previous floors. Heero was in the kitchen, he was the last thing that Kia saw before she was knocked out. Trowa walked in.

"That didn't _quite_ go the way we wanted it to, did it?" Duo asked as he studied the girl.

"I don't think so…" Quarte answered, he knelt down next to the girl.

"Jesus Yuy, I swear Japan probably heard her screaming, you didn't have ta scare her that badly." Duo exclaimed.

"SHUT UP DUO!!" They all yelled.

"Sorry…" Duo backed away, he floated upwards towards the ceiling and disappeared into the next room above. Trowa looked at Heero, they all looked alive, except the fact that you could stick your hand right through them, kinda gave the fact away that they were dead. Other besides that they could make themselves look like whatever they wanted to, as Heero had just proved to Kia. 

"That's a bad cut…" Wufei said kneeling down next to Kia and Quarte.

"Yea…hey Trowa, could you help me with her?" Quarte asked.

"Sure…you just go get the things you need I'll put her on the couch." Trowa said. The 150 years had done lots of things for them, Wufei had become more flexible about the justice thing, because he was dead. Quarte, he pretty much stayed the same, Duo, like Quarte had stayed the same except now he had told everybody about his past about 90 years ago. Trowa and Heero had become more vocal now, the 150 years changes a person, well ghost.

Trowa lifted Kia off of the ground and moved her to the couch. He set her down and then looked back up to Heero, who had changed back to no injuries. 

"Who added the desk thing?" Trowa asked.

"What desk thing?" Heero asked. They heard laughter from upstairs and knew that it was Duo.

"Should have known…" Trowa whispered. 

Quarte walked back into the room and sat down next to Trowa, who moved away.

"Do you guys think she could…" Quarte paused.

"I don't know, depends on if she runs or not." Wufei answered.

Quarte looked down, "It would be nice to finally be able to stop haunting people and actually go either up OR down." Quarte said putting a white patch over Kia's cut. Duo came down after a while and leaned over the couch watching the girl.

"She's pretty…" Duo whispered. "She is…what do ya think Wuffie?" Duo asked sarcastically, using a name he used a long time ago for his Chinese comrade.

Wufei looked over at Duo and glared, then he looked at the girl, he had to admit she was good looking, "She's alright as for women go…"

Duo gasped and put a smile on his face. "Wuffie are ya sayin' dat ya like men!?" Duo said being sarcastic.

"Maxwell, I'm giving you a warning!" Wufei stood up.

"Oh come on what ya gonna do ta a ghost?!" Duo asked. He sat cross-legged in the air crossing his arms over his chest.

Wufei growled, "Nothing…"  Wufei sat back down.

"That's better Wuffie…So!" Duo said turning his attention towards the others. "Heero? Trowa?" Duo asked.

"Huh?" Both looked up from what they were doing.

"Honestly Tro man, how did ya ever expect ta get a woman readin'?! It's not like there goin' ta go *PUFF* and magically appear out of da book for ya!" Duo said sarcastically. 

"Duo…it doesn't matter now, does it…" Trowa said putting the book down. He got up and started walking towards the door.

"What ever, Heero what da ya think?" Duo asked.

"She's a lot more attractive than Relena was…I'll tell ya that!" Heero closed his laptop (Yes, even when he's dead he still has it.)

Quarte looked at Duo with a stern look, "What?!" Duo protested.

**~*ooOO@OOoo*~**

Later that night, while humans were sleeping and ghosts roamed the world, the five stayed in the house that night. They took turns watching Kia. Who still hadn't awakened yet. It was 12:57 AM, Trowa was watching Kia, he still read the book he was earlier, every once and a while steeling glances towards the small blonde on the couch. He looked up and saw she was shifting slowly. Getting up, Trowa walked over to her and sat down on the couch. 

He might have been a ghost, but was still gentle, he could feel things, but they couldn't feel him, that was they way the ghosts worked. 

Kia slowly opened her eyes, the room was dim and it was cold.

"C-cold…" She whispered.

"Sorry…" Trowa moved a little so she could gain her body heat back again. 

Kia's eyebrows rose in curiosity at the sound of the other voice. She blinked a few times and her eyes focused on the figure in front of her.

"Who are you?" She asked.

"Ahh…" Trowa paused for a while, '_Just tell he the truth!_' He thought to himself. "Promise you won't scream?" Trowa asked.

Kia's eyes widened for a second and she nodded.

"I'm just a ghost…I live here." Trowa explained.

"What? Y-your not the one that scared me last night…" Kia tilted her head a little.

"Actually I was one…the one that was in front of you when you dropped the phone…remember?" He asked.

Kia froze slightly thinking. She nodded. "The others just like to scare people don't worry about them, but it's a good think you finally woke up. Huh?" Trowa caressed her check,

"Why are you so cold?" Kia asked.

"I'm dead, we're all cold…" Trowa explained.

"We're?" Kia asked.

"I'm not the only one here, remember?" Trowa hid a laugh, she either had a short term memory, or they had scared her that badly.

"B-but its impossible…" Kia sat up slowly, wincing at the pain that ran through her skull.

"Careful, you have a nice cut on your head." Trowa said.

Kia looked at him, her eyes were telling him that she was confused, she reached out a hand towards his own. Trowa brought his up, Kia started towards it, but stopped.

"It's okay…It's not going to hurt." Trowa whispered.

Kia's hand was on Trowa's but she didn't feel it, only and extreme coldness. She moved her hand more and she was able to put her hand through him, she brought her hand back and looked at it.

"Believe me now?" Trowa asked.

Kia nodded.

"Alright, I'm going to get some on the others, alright…don't go anywhere." Trowa said. He got up and left the room.

Kia watched until she saw him turn around the corner. '_What the HELL!?! You just talked to a ghost!! No that's not possible there's no such things as ghosts!! No! no! Your just going insane, you knew it would happen sooner or later, and its happening soon than what you thought'_

Trowa returned with Heero and Quarte. Kia jumped when she felt the coldness of a hand on her shoulder.

"She can really see us, can't she?" Quarte asked.

"DUH?!" Duo yelled coming down the stairs, he took the words out of Trowa's mouth except the fact that Duo was talking about something else didn't help, Wufei was in back of him. "I didn't mean ta do dat Wuffie! I swear!" 

"I swear Maxwell, if we weren't dead, I would run you though with my sword!" Wufei yelled.

"Shut up you two!" Heero ordered.

They both stopped, and looked at Heero and then noticed the girl that they had seen earlier was awake.

**~*ooOO@OOoo*~**

**AN: How do you like it so far? I like it, well duh I do, I wrote it! Anywayz REVIEW!! REVIEW!!**


	4. Chapter 4

An: Well here we go, chapter 4…I thought I had everything figured out, but I guess I didn't. Oh well I'll figure it out as we go alone. I own only Kia, and that's it. I don't own Gundam Wing.

**~*ooOO@OOoo*~**

Kia sat up, she swung her legs over the side of the couch and backed away from the five. They watched her and she watched them, and at that time she didn't want to be anywhere near them, but she was. "W-who are you?!" She asked.

"She can see us?" Duo asked walking over to her.

"Course she can!" Quarte answered.

Kia shook her head watching them, '_There ghosts! You can't see them! Because ghosts aren't real!_' Kia brought a hand up to her face and ran it through her silky blonde hair. Her green eyes widening at the sight of them. '_Wait a minute! The picture of the five guys in my History book! What was that…_' "A.C. 195-196…OH MY GOD!!" Kia yelled looking up at the five.

Every single one of the pilots looked at Kia, shook written on their faces. "Yo, chick what's up?" Duo asked.

"Wait are you guys- I mean did you use to be pilots? What are your guys names?" Kia asked forgetting she was talking to ghosts.

"Ah…should we tell her?" Duo asked looking at Heero, who nodded, besides what harm could it do? They were dead. Duo nodded and pointed over to Wufei. "Yea we use to pilot, we were pretty damn good at it dat too. Dat over there is Chang Wufei, Trowa Barton, Quarte Winner, and me! Duo Maxwell, I may run and hide, but I'll never tell a lie!" He grinned, "Oh, and dat's Heero Yuy." Duo added, when he realized he forgot his best friend. 

"Holy shit…" Kia whispered.

"What?" Quarte asked.

She looked up at the five, it had to be them. "Backpack…" She whispered to herself.

"Backpack? What do you need that for?" Trowa asked.

"My history book I need to get it." She answered. 

"Don't worry I got it…" Quarte disappeared and then reappeared after a few seconds carrying her backpack. He handed it to Kia and she slowly took it.

Kia sat down on the floor and opened the top, she pulled out 3 other binders and a lot of paper and pencils, "Hey! I've been looking for that…" She whispered to herself. She then found her history book, the five-gundam pilots looked at each other all had an eyebrow raised.

"Ahh…kid, what are ya doin'? Yer freakin' me out ya know?!" Duo asked.

Kia flipped though the pages, and then finally stopped on one. She looked at the picture then at the pilots, "Look for yourself…and then tell me not to freak out!" She answered. She turned the book around and the 5 ghosts all gathered around and looked at it. 

"Holy Shit! Dat's us!" Duo yelled pointing to the picture. "Nobody told me dat I was havin' a bad hair day either." Duo tilted his head a little.

Heero took the book and looked at it before flipping to the front cover and looking at the copy write date. "That's us alright, almost 168 years ago, when we were alive." He said, confirming Kia's suspicion. 

"Wait a minute, I thought we've only been dead 150 years?!" Duo said he raised his eyebrow.

"The key words Maxwell were, 'When we were alive!'" Trowa said sarcastically.

"OH! Barton 1 Maxwell 0. I like the odds already." Wufei laughed slightly.

Duo stuck his tongue out, "Yea, yea. Whatever, not like its da first time he's done dat before." Duo crossed his arms. 

Kia shook her head, "Can you stop it with that ridicules slang language, its driving me insane!" Kia yelled.

Duo looked at her, "Tsh! Fine…" Duo answered. He disappeared. 

"Don't mind him, he gets like that…" Quarte said. 

"Hold on…you guys are the gundam pilots!" Kia exclaimed.

"Were…we died in a burning building right after peace was established." Heero said there was a hint of sadness in his voice. He looked down, he growled in frustration, "If only we hadn't gone to that stu-"

"Give it a rest Heero!" Wufei exclaimed. Heero stopped, "There was nothing we could of done, they had Duo caught, we couldn't do anything! Its nobody's fault!" Wufei added. He looked around the room, "Now if you excuse me I have some things to do!" Wufei turned and walked through the wall.

Heero, Quarte, Trowa and Kia were the only ones left in the room. Heero looked at the others and glared as he sank into the floor. 

Kia couldn't help but smile slightly. '_I think I'm going to like it here now.._' She thought to herself. Quarte looked at Trowa and pointed up, Trowa nodded and Quarte floated up towards the ceiling. 

"Where did he go?" Kia asked. 

"To find Duo." Trowa answered.

"What's with Heero? Why is he so mad?" Kia asked, her curiosity getting the best of her.

"It's a long story, but to sum it up, we failed a mission and we died for it." Trowa answered sitting on the couch. 

"I'm sorry…" Kia whispered.

"Don't be…its something we all let go of after a while, except Heero, I thought he got over that at least 90 years ago." Trowa whispered mostly to himself.

Kia stared at Trowa, he looked almost human, except the fact, when your human books and other objects don't fly through you, as Kia soon found out, while arguing with Duo later in the day. 

**~*ooOO@OOoo*~**

Weeks past and Kia got to know the pilots more and more. She wasn't afraid, in fact she felt as if they were real and didn't float through the walls when she was changing or taking a shower. Kia was listening to her Walkman and doing her homework at the same time. She didn't feel the room cool when Heero walked into the room. He sat down next to her and grabbed the pencil that was on the other side of her. He looked at the problem she was doing and answered it. Kia froze when she saw the pencil move on its own, but recognized Heero's handwriting, this wasn't the first time that had happen.

"Heero, I am perfectly capable of doing my own homework you know…" Kia laughed slightly.

"But I wan to do it, I have nothing to do…" He answered.

Kia rolled her eyes, she knew there was no point in arguing with him. He took the book and walked over to the couch and started to do Kia's homework.

Kia turned onto her back, "You do know if Quarte catches you doing my homework for the billionth time this week he's going to kill you." Kia said taking her headphones off.

"He can't do that…" Duo said bounding in the room, he had dropped his slang talk since it bugged everybody now, and he listened to Kia because she was the only one who could control him. He sat down on the table, "Were already dead, remember?" He said throwing a book at Kia, who caught it.

"You know what I mean…"

She laughed slightly, she saw Quarte walk into the room, and she looked at Heero for a quick second, he caught the glance and closed the book.

"Heero were you doing Kia's homework again?" Quarte asked, as if he were a mother hen.

"No…" Heero lied.

Quarte looked at the math book on the table and tilted his head to get a better look at the name on the paper.

"Right…that's why the paper says, 'Kia Rapp.' On it?" Quarte asked he glared at Heero, Heero looked back at Kia before he sank through the couch and into the floor.

"He likes to do that doesn't he?" Kia asked.

"You bet…its kinda fun…come here I'll show you…" Duo said. He held his hand out to Kia, who took it. Duo pulled her close, "Alright, just don't move okay, its easier for me to do this that way." Duo said.

Kia nodded slowly, she looked somewhat nervous.

Duo smiled and he sank through the floor with Kia. When they reached the ground. Kia fell back on her backside.

"Damn! That _was_ cool!" She exclaimed.

"How did you get here?" Heero asked.

Duo went back up through the floor. Kia watched, she knew she was in trouble now.

"Duo?" Kia offered knowing Heero was going to yell now.

"Why did her bring you down here?" He asked.

"Ahh…I just said that going though the floor looked pretty cool and he took me through the floor." Kia answered.

Heero raised an eyebrow. "Whatever…" He answered.

**~*ooOO@OOoo*~**

An: Well there's chapter 4 for ya! Review!! I need a little more ideas please!! E-mail me if you have any!!

**Jack Scarlett**


	5. Chapter 5

AN: I am soo sorry that I haven't written in this fic for a while!! I have had an immense amount of softball games for my JV team (yeahy!! Freshman year, and I made JV!!) And for my ASA (Amateur Softball Association) team. OK, on with the story, I own only Kia, and that's it. I thank you guys for all the reviews!!

**~*ooOO@OOoo*~**

Kia looked at Heero though the darkness, the room was freezing, "Heero, what's wrong?" Kia asked. She saw Heero look up at her before he started to answer, but he couldn't get it out. The doorbell had rang. "Shit…" Kia whispered. She quickly found the stairs and started up. Opening the basement door she sprinted towards the front door, sliding on her socks. The ghosts, she knew, had already disappeared.

Opening the door Kia saw three people. One was her homeroom teacher, the Principal and a police officer. Kia kept the door opened to a bare minimum. "Can I help you?" She asked.

The pilots near the door heard the harshness of her voice.

"Kia Rapp?" The police officer asked.

"Yes…" She answered, her eyes narrowing into a glare. "Can I help you?" She asked again.

"Yes, actually you can." The Principal said. He was holding a business folder, Kia eyed it carefully, "We are hear to inspect the house, to make sure that you are handling yourself properly." He added.

"Well typically I would let complete strangers into my house, but today, I think not. The house is a mess right now." Kia answered.

"Yes, well, Kia, that's why we brought Officer Bryant with us." Her homeroom teacher, Ms. Vin's said.

Kia looked over at the policeman. '_That doesn't look like your average police officer._' Kia thought to herself. She glared at the police officer for a while before she opened the door wide enough for them to enter.

"Thank you Miss. Rapp." Principal Kelly said. 

Kia cringed at the way her principal said this. The four stood in the main entry looking around. "Ahh Miss. Rapp, would you please show us around?" Principal Kelly said, with a slight sneer in her voice.

"With pleasure…" Kia growled. 

Underneath the floor the 5 ghosts of the gundam pilots were watching. "Dude, Kia's pissed!" Duo exclaimed quietly.

"Shut up Maxwell!" Wufei hissed.

As they made their way through the house, Kia's anger grew. She didn't like the fact that these people had invaded her privacy and property. "Anything else you want to inspect?" Kia asked.

"Yes! Actually." Ms. Vin's added in a somewhat happy tone, "Where do you sleep?" She asked. The teacher had been quiet the whole entire time, Kia had noticed that she had also written down a few notes about the living conditions.

"You're looking at it." Kia answered with a sarcastic tone, of 'Hey! It's in front of you Dumbshit! Open your eyes!'

Ms. Vin's smiled, "No, I don't think so, because if I remember correctly, this house is a 3 story house, and your sleeping in the living room?! Please Miss. Rapp, I find this very hard to believe." 

Kia crossed her arms. "I beg your pardon, Ms. Vin's!" Kia emphasized 'Ms. Vin's.' "This is my house, and recently I have not been able to go through and properly clean it! Since I have been busy working on hours and hours of homework, which you bestowed on me. Since then I haven't been able to explore the house and what's in it!" Kia snapped. 

Ms. Vin's eyes widened for a second as in disbelief of the fact that this girl snapped at her. She looked back down at her clip board and wrote down a few more notes.

"May _I_ ask what the hell is going on?! Invading my house, and asking very personal questions?" Kia asked. She set her hands on the opposite sides of the kitchen table, as if she were interrogating a person. She studied each of the three people in front of her, and then she noticed the character flaws. "Your don't work for the police department. You aren't my real homeroom teacher, and YOU aren't Principal Kelly." Kia said harshly.

"What do you mean?" Officer Bryant snapped. His teeth were together and he clenched his fist.

"What I mean is this. When I first brought here, everybody in the Police Department for this area was there in the building. You weren't there. Second of all MS. KELLY! You are _suppose_ to have _Brown _eyes, not blue. And thirdly, Ms. Vin's your hair style is wrong and the wrinkles aren't falling in the right place, AND, your never this nice to me!" Kia growled. 

Heero and the others listened intently. They were invisible, but standing in back of Kia watching. They knew that she could feel the room cool. "I'm glad that I lied about those answers. Now you imposters, what do you want!?" Kia yelled. 

The three looked at each other, and reached up for the bottoms of their chins, pulling away the masks that they wore to hide their true identity. Kia gasped as she saw who they were. The blood drained from her face as she recognized them, "No…no, this can't be, how…how did you find me here!!" Kia yelled.

Three people that had bullied her back at her old school, and one of them had actually physically hurt her, but she never said anything about that. The other two people were the girls 'Goons' as people called them. 

"Well, well, well, what do we have here? Lil' Ki stuck in a haunted house. Did you ever think that I would let you get away that easily? No! Because nobody hurts one of MY friends and gets away with it!" The girl yelled.

"Raye, come on, just let it go alright! You knew that I didn't know!" Kia yelled. "Look I'll get the money alright!" Kia said frantically back to the 22 year old that stood in front of her. "All of it, all two million dollars! I promise!" Kia said, she moved slowly away from the table, she was shaking with fear. 

"No Lil' Ki. Because I already have the money, and I don't need a little shrimp like you running freely around the world, still able to blurt out everything that goes on behind the safety of  "The Wall."." Raye sneered. She held her hand up, her fingers about to snap. Kia's eyes grew wide when she saw this. 

"No…please Raye, come on, please!" Kia begged. 

Raye smiled evilly before she snapped her fingers, the two, 'Goons' that were next to her lunged forward and headed straight for Kia. Quickly Kia flipped the table up, blocking their path.

"SHIT!" One of them yelled.

The gundam pilot ghosts watched in horror as they saw Kia run towards the front door. She was a step and a reach away from the handle when the second 'Goon' dove for her feet, actually catching them. Sending Kia to the floor. She cried out in pain, her wrist was sprained badly now. The marble floor didn't help. Kia turned over as much as she could and tried to free her legs. Finally after hard work she finally freed her right leg, and slammed her foot down on the man's nose. Smiling slightly at the satisfying 'CRACK!' of his nose breaking. Getting up she started forward, but was met with a fist in her stomach. She gasped. Everything slowed. Kia's hair flew in front of her and gently rested on her shoulders. A bead of sweat on her temple slid down towards her jaw. Her eyes wide with pain, and surprise, the gasp of air that was shakily drawn in was the last Kia remembered before a blow to the back of her head, and everything went back for her.

**~*ooOO@OOoo*~**

**AN: alrighty then, there's chapter 5 for y'all!! Happy?! I am!! See ya later!! Review!!**

**Jack Scarlett**


	6. Chapter 6

AN: Hey! Thanks for the reviews!! I guess I'll keep writing in the story!! Hehe!! Well, I don't own Gundam Wing, too big of responsibility, but I do own Kia, Raye and her 'Goons.'

**~*ooOO@OOoo*~**

Watching the events that had just taken place under the floor enraged all five of the pilots. "Let's just get them!!" Duo hissed. Trowa and Wufei were holding him back. Heero was standing next to Quarte, his arms crossed, he didn't move an inch. "Fuck Heero!! There gonna kill her if we don't do something!" Duo yelled again.

Looking up, Quarte saw that Raye was standing over Kia, a knife in her hands. "I'm not standing around here and let something to happen to her!!" Quarte yelled. Trowa and Wufei let go of Duo.

They all looked at each other and nodded. The room above suddenly became very cold.

"What the hell?" Raye whispered. She was distracted from her work of 'Marking.' Kia. The lights flickered, and then went out, just as they had when Kia had first met the pilots. Standing up Raye looked around. "Who's here? What's going on?" She demanded.

The cold October night winds blew, this night was Halloween, or as some people called it 'All Halo's eve.' The one night that the ghosts could manifest back to solid body, for just one night, unless they crossed over or, their spell was lifted and they could live again.

Trowa smiled evilly as he moved closer to Raye, he didn't like this person. Looking at the others he jumped back up through the floor, or ceiling where he was, and manifested into a giant lion. The lion roared and stood protectively around Kia. 

Quarte was next, leaping through the floor he turned into the deadly sidewinder snake from the Desert. Coiling back ready to strike the next person who laid a hand on Kia, that person would die a very slow painful death, for which there was no cure.

Duo, as Trowa did, smiled wickedly before jumping up through the floor. His body didn't change only became visible. There was a difference though. Instead of his usual black 'Priest.' Clothes he was wearing long back robes that covered his face, a long scythe in his hands. The sleeves pulled up to his elbows, showing the dark forearms. He twirled the scythe around and stood next to the lion.

Wufei's expression never changed, he leapt through the floor and was next a Komodo dragon. One of the most poisonous Dragons' known to man, he hissed at the people and took a few steps forward. He was next to the desert Sidewinder. 

Heero was last leaping up through the floor he manifested into a giant Silver Wolf. A forests most vicious and feared killer. He stood ahead of the others, and growled, showing off the razor sharp teeth, Duo stepped forward, next to the Silver Wolf.

"I wouldn't try this again, if _I_ were you." Duo said harshly. His raspy voice fitting the part perfectly. 

"Who the hell are you?" Raye yelled.

Duo laughed evilly. "I am Death." He answered. 

Raye smiled evilly, "Death huh? Well, I can play by those rules too." She answered. Reaching in back of her to pull out a Walther PRK, which had a silencer. Only making the weapon weigh at least 20 oz, hardly noticeable, and the fact that it was short helped hide it. The only set back with this weapon was that it only fired a .22 caliber round. This wouldn't take down any person with one hit it would take a few.

At the sight of the gun the Silver Wolf leapt forward and tackled Raye. At this the others leapt for the other two. Duo quickly took this time to kneel down next to Kia and check her injuries. There were some deep cuts and lacerations. He looked up when he heard the wolves' sudden cry out in pain.

'_The silencer, that's why I didn't hear it go off!!_' Duo thought to himself. Turning, Duo saw that the Silver Wolf was casted to one side, blood flowing down from a wound that was too hard to find. The others were still busy with the other two 'Goons.' 

Standing Duo held the scythe out, "Don't you dare!" He yelled.

"I don't follow orders! I make them!" Raye shot off two rounds.

Duo quickly out his hand up and a force blew the bullets back. Raye looked at the fallen bullets and then back at Duo, she quickly bolted for the door. Duo was about to go after her, but a giant blur knocked her down. It was the lion. He had her pinned down, before he started talking. "You listen!" He started, Raye froze. "You touch Kia again, and swear to god I will hunt you down and kill you!" The voice was Trowa's, and Duo knew that the vow was also his own. 

"Let them go!" A voice yelled.

It was Kia, she had woken up and was standing. She had seen this before, and knew who their true identities were. The Sidewinder moved over and slithered up Kia's leg to her shoulder. She didn't mind this, knowing that it was Quarte, and that he would never bite her. The Komodo Dragon, moved also allowing the person to move. He walked over and rubbed his head once on Kia's shin. Showing the others that she was his, and that he was going to seriously hurt who ever got too close. Duo walked over to Kia and stood next to her. The lion was the last, he growled one last time at Raye before he moved away and walked over to Kia, she held her hand down and scratched his mane. 

"Go." Kia said harshly, and they did. They stayed like that for a while, before Quarte moved and got off of Kia's shoulder, they manifested back into themselves. Except Heero, Kia saw this and ran over to the Wolf. "Heero…can you change back?" She asked.

The wolf slowly shook his head.

"Damn this isn't good." Duo said, he brushed up against Kia, and to her surprise she felt him!

"What the hell!" Kia yelled.

"WHAT?!" Duo yelled back.

"I…I felt your skin!" She stammered.

"Huh? Oh! It's All Halo's eve! Of course you did!" Duo answered.

Kia shook it off and looked back at Heero. "What happens if he dies…again?" Kia asked.

"I don't know." Trowa answered.

"Heero are you positive you can't change back?" Kia asked again.

Heero didn't speak, he just shook his head. 

**~*ooOO@OOoo*~**

AN: There's chapter 6!! Review!! Review!! See y'all later.

Jack Scarlett


	7. Chapter 7

AN: Thanks soo much for the reviews y'all!! I feel special now!! Well here's chapter 7!! Don't worry 'bout Heero!! He's already dead! I mean hey, what can happen to a dead person? Ahh… and there is a flashback in here!! 

**~*ooOO@OOoo*~**

Kia looked over the Silver Wolves blood stained coat. Biting her lip she look at the others. '_If I reveal what I really am_, _then they won't trust me, and I can never get them to cross over, or live again!_' Kia looked back at the Silver Wolf, the wolf was whimpering in pain. 

"Great, the one night we actually fleshies and Hee-chan get shot!" Duo protested. Kia looked at Duo, then back to the Silver Wolf again.

She had made up her mind on what she was going to do next. She reached down and grabbed the wolves' paw. She closed her eyes, and a glowing started around her hands, and entered the wolves' body. Duo and the others jumped back.

"What the!?" Quarte yelled.

"Witchcraft!!" Duo yelled backing away.

When Kia let go, the Silver wolf before them had changed back into Heero.  He was lying on his back unconscious now, a dark spot had shown where the bullet had entered his skin. Kia looked back at Duo, "It's not witchcraft." She said softly.

"Then what the hell is it?!" Duo protested.

"Well it's kinda complicated…you see-"

"YOU'RE A WITCH!!" Duo yelled.

"NO! LISTEN TO ME!" Kia yelled back. She had his attention now. "I'm not human Duo! I'm not a witch!!" She said.

"Then what are you?" Wufei asked defensively.

"I'm part Angel." She started. "Part Angel and part Mage if you must know!" She answered just as defensively as Wufei had.

"Why are you here?" Quarte asked after a while.

"I was sent by the gods to help you 5." She answered. She looked over at Heero's wound, she set a hand over it, and a bright light emitted before she moved her hand and the wound was gone.

Duo watched her for a while, "What's…a mage?" He asked.

Kia looked up for a second, then looked back down at her work, "A Mage is a human who can use magic, like I am now." She answered. Small traces of gold and silver flowed out of her fingers like water, over Heero's wound. 

"Why couldn't you use your magic against those others?" Trowa asked.

Looking up Kia, tilted her head at him, "I am only allowed to use my magic in front of ghosts." She answered.

"Why?" Duo asked.

"Lets put it simply…I am the Grim Reaper of Life." She answered.

"Grim Reaper of Life huh…well, what are you doing here?" Duo asked.

Kia looked up at him, she was about to answer, when Heero groaned.

"Shhh…" Kia whispered. "Just take it easy, you haven't been wounded for 150 years." Kia whispered again.

"I feel like a ton of bricks ran into me…" Heero muttered.

Kia smiled slightly, "You'll be fine…I'm sure this isn't the first time you've been shot." She said.

Heero's eyes widened.

**~*ooOO@OOoo*~**

(Heero's POV)

**_I was so close to self-detonating my Gundam. Then I heard a voice, turning around I saw 'Her.' The same Blonde hair, and blue eyes that I had looked into when I woke up on the beach. '_What the hell is she doing here?'_ I thought to myself. I quietly worked on my own project in front of me.  I finished putting the gun together, and turned on her, Relena. _**

**_I was about to pull the trigger when I heard another go off, but it wasn't me! I turned my head quickly and saw a bullet coming straight for my arm. I didn't move, I didn't have time to. I let it hit me. Relena ran over to me and started binding the wound. I couldn't believe it! The same person I had tried to kill was binding my wound?!_**

****

****

**~*ooOO@OOoo*~**

****

"Heero…" A voice whispered.

Slowly they watched as Heero's eyes fluttered open for a second time that evening. They had moved him on to the couch. A blanket was over him, covering him up to his chest. He started to sit up, but when he felt a gentle hand on his shoulder he let them push him back down.

"Just take it easy…" It was the same feminine voice.

Heero's vision came into focus and he saw Kia, and Trowa over him. Kia was next to him, and Trowa was on the other side of the couch. His vision blurred again, and he groaned.

"How much longer?" Kia asked.

" 3 hours…" Trowa answered. 

'_3 hours, that's really cutting it close, I don't know if my magic can hold out that long._' Kia thought to herself. 

**~*ooOO@OOoo*~**

A slow three hours past and Halloween was over. All of the pilots changed from their physical form to their ghost form once again. Kia was asleep on the couch next to Heero, who woke up. He heard the howl of the wind blow and the blinds hitting the window ceil. He looked down at Kia, she had stayed by him the whole time?

Heero got up and felt tenfold better than what he had earlier.

"Hey! Hee-chan's back on his feet!" Duo called out.

Heero looked at Duo, "Did she stay there the whole time?" He asked.

"Yea, she did actually…"A new voice entered the room. It was Trowa. Heero looked at him, and then back at Kia. Her involuntary shudders told Heero that she was cold. It wasn't because of them, they weren't mad. Walking over to the window he closed it and shut the blind. Duo had moved her on to the couch and covered her up.

"She's got a huge secret…" He whispered.

"What?" Heero asked.

"Remember when I told you that there was a place called, 'Limbo.' Or Purgatory?" Duo asked.

Heero nodded his response and tried to figure out what the American was trying to say.

"Well…were there…she's suppose to be the one that gets us out of here." Duo answered. 

"What?!" Heero walked over to Duo, and picked him up by the collar and threw him through the wall.

After a while, Duo popped his head through the wall, "That was an un friendly like thing to do!" Duo protested, "I was only telling you the truth!!" 

"I don't want to hear that!" Heero snapped.

"Well hear it out Yuy, were dead! We are stuck as ghosts until we can finish _our_ business! Because that's what ghosts are, Spirits with unfinished business!" Duo crossed his arms over his chest. The room grew cold. The pilots could see Kia's shaking body, and breath.

"We've been stuck here for 150 years Duo." Heero started. The room dropping another 3 degrees, "If we were going to go one way or another it would have happened!" Heero yelled. 

The room temperature was dropping drastically. No one noticed Kia's shivering or the color draining from her face. Heero and Duo glared at each other. Duo lunged at Heero, right as Heero lunged for Duo. They both were holding the scruff of the others shirts. Heero tripped Duo, and the two fell to the ground. They wrestled each other, the whole while, the other three trying to break it up.

They all froze when they heard a harsh coughing coming from the couch.

**~*ooOO@OOoo*~**

AN: Well there's chapter 7 for y'all!! Wanna know what happens? Review!! 

~*Jack Scarlett*~


	8. Chapter 8

AN: Here's chapter 8! I own only Kia, and not the Gundam Pilots!! Sad huh? Oh well! Review!! Review!! Oh and I'm introducing a new character!!

**~*ooOO@OOoo*~**

They all stared at the couch when the coughing didn't stop, Heero was on top of Duo, Duo looked up at Heero before pushing the ex-Winged pilot off of him. Heero lunged for Duo again. Neither noticing that the other three were over by Kia. They froze when they heard Quarte gasp.

"What's wrong?" Duo asked. He got up and stumbled over. He gasped when he saw himself. 

Like Kia had said earlier about being part angel was true. The innocent white color of the wings that was wrapped around her shoulders and drooped down, proved it. Duo knelt down next to Kia, and set a cold hand on her forehead, she coughed again. Duo was roughly pulled back away from Kia.

"Wha?!" He cried out.

"Don't touch her." It was Wufei.

"Why not? She's sick!" Duo started.

Trowa stared at Kia, her shivering body, looking away he listened to Duo yell, then he did something that he hadn't done for years, he yelled back at him, "Don't you get it Duo?! You and Heero caused this!! By your fighting you caused the room's temperature to drop down to the extreme extent of her getting sick! You fought over something that we don't have control over right now! You two caused this!" Trowa yelled. Everybody froze just staring at him. When Trowa did show emotions he never showed this one, anger. "We can't treat her or else she'll get worse, because we are already naturally cold, all we can do right now for her is stay away." Trowa added harshly.

Duo nodded slowly, as did the others. They looked back at Kia when they heard her coughing again, but this time the cough was worse. She unconsciously brought a hand up to her mouth, but when she brought it down, the side of her thumb, and index finger was covered in blood.

The pilots didn't know what to do they were stuck.

"What the hell are we going to do!?" Duo yelled.

"Call one of her friends?" Quarte suggested.

"What friends?" Heero asked.

"Ohh…low blow…" Duo stated.

"DUO!" They all yelled.

"Sorry." He apologized.

Suddenly as if their prayers were answered a new voice rang through the hall.

"KIA!?" It was a female voice.

All the pilots froze and turned invisible. Just when they weren't visible a girl walked into the room. She looked like a spitting image of Heero, except for the fact, that she was a girl! Her hair was long like Kia's and she had dark sapphire blue-colored eyes, that looked exactly like Heero's. Duo looked over at Heero.

[Holy butt monkey Heero…that could be a daughter almost…] Duo telepathically said.

[Holy butt Monkey?] Heero asked.

[It's true!] Duo complained.

[Whatever…] Heero watched as the girl ran over to Kia. She knelt down next to her and shook her shoulders.

"Come on kid, if you don't snap out of this, He is going to kill me for sure!!" The girl looked up and looked directly over towards the pilots, "What the hell are ya'll lookin at?! Haven't ya ever seen an angel before?!" She asked sarcastically.

Duo gasped, and became visible. "How did you know we were there?" He asked.

She raised an eyebrow. "Ahh…I'm not blind?" She asked. 

Kia moaned and opened her eyes, "Rylen…what are you doing here?" She asked weakly.

"He told me that you were in trouble, so of course your best friend is going to come down to see what in His name is wrong?!" The girl called Rylen answered.

"Heero and Duo…they…got in a fight…" Kia whispered.

"Ahh I see…well its not that bad…you'll live. Just sleep for now. I'll watch over the ghosts for ya!" Rylen smiled.

"Thanks…" Kia whispered before falling asleep.

Rylen stood up and moved to the head of the couch looking straight at the invisible ghosts. "You 5 have some explaining to do." She started.

They all turned visible. "What did we do?" Quarte asked.

"Were not explaining anything to you!! Not until we get some answers from _you_, Onna!!" Wufei exclaimed.

Rylen's sapphire eyes widened. "What did you call me?!" She exclaimed. "If you called me Onna, I swear in all the things that are holy that I will kick your ass and make sure your never able to become human again!!" Rylen started forward.

"He's already dead, how could you hurt a ghost?" Duo asked.

"I have many ways." Rylen growled, she brought her hand up, as if she was hiding something on the other side. She flicked her wrist and 5 ice daggers appeared out of nowhere. After she grabbed four from the pile, she threw the fifth one at Wufei in a blink of an eye. It barely kissed his left check.

"What the hell!?" He yelled out feeling the pain in his check, and the trickle of ghost's blood run down it..

"Hm! Told ya!"

Wufei growled and started forward. He tried to punch the angel, but he missed?! She had ducked under it, and tripped him. Wufei kipped up and was met with a foot in the chest. He was thrown back against the wall. Four daggers flew at him. Two landing above his shoulders, the third and fourth by his knees, looking up he saw that Rylen had pulled a fifth out, she smiled evilly before she threw it. The dagger landed right in between his legs, just barely missing him.

"Next time, I won't miss." Rylen glared. She threw her hair over her shoulders and looked at the other pilots. Her eyes settled on Heero.

The two just started at each other, for what seemed like centuries.

 "Father?" She whispered.

Heero's eyes widened. "Rylen…" He whispered back.

"It's me…" She started forwards towards him.

"Wait a minute!!?? Heero are you telling me that this Angel…is your daughter?" Duo asked.

"Was my daughter…" Heero corrected.

"Still am!!" Rylen hugged her father tightly. Surprising everybody else Heero hugged her back.

"Heero you never told us you had a daughter." Trowa said.

"That's because I found out 2 days before the building burned." Heero answered.

"How old was she?" Quarte asked.

"2!" Rylen answered.

There was a pause before Duo broke the silence, "What!! Heero you dog!!" He walked over and punched Heero in the arm. "15 years old?! Who's the mom?" He asked.

Rylen and Heero looked at each other, both with somewhat sad looks on their faces.

"That's the problem Duo, we never found out." Heero answered.

Duo's eyes widened. "WHAT?!" He yelled. "How could you not know?!" Duo asked.

Heero went slightly red, and bowed his head.

"Ahhh…I see…how many?" Duo taunted. When Heero didn't answer he asked again, "Come on Yuy, how many were there?" 

"How about I don't remember Maxwell!" Heero answered.

"Why not?" Duo asked.

"Because it wasn't that important." Heero replied.

"HA! Well I remember every girl that I screwed!" Duo started.

Rylen looked up, "For the sake of His name, please, don't talk about that, we don't wanna know." Rylen said.

"Alright this is pissing me off!" Duo started, "You keep saying, 'His name.' And 'He' what the hell does that mean?" Duo asked.

Rylen froze, and just started at Duo, "For someone who was religious when they were alive, you can't put two and two together?" She asked.

"Only if you tell me what the two are." Duo grumbled.

"Angel and He? Lets think about this?" Rylen said sarcastically.

Duo had a blank look on his face for a second, before he spoke, "Oye!! I get it!!" He exclaimed.

"Bout time…" Rylen grumbled.

"He's always like that." Her father whispered in her ear.

"Are you going to be staying?" Quarte asked.

"Sure am!" Rylen said, "Gotta take care of Ki's over there, and then we have to find away to get you 5 to either cross over, or, become human again." She said.

**~*ooOO@OOoo*~**

**AN: I had to put that character in, I couldn't help it. It was originally Riley, but I changed it to Rylen, if you like Riley better tell me, and I'll switch it for ya!!  REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!!**


	9. Chapter 9

An: Alright, whoa…. didn't think I'd get that many reviews for the story, guess I better get on top of the ball and start writing again huh? Well I'm starting a new Angel Sanctuary Fic with someone and were getting that organized, god, for once, me,_ me_ out of all people organized.

Duo: *reads AN notes, looks back at Jack, then back down at the notes,* Since when did you start to organize things?

Jack: Never

Duo: Ahh…that's what I thought…huh…then you wrote something wrong in the AN notes…

Jack: No I didn't.

Duo: Bu- Wh- I tho- ahh never mind your too confusin man…I can't keep up with ya…

Jack: *rolls her eyes…* oh god…what am I going to do with you…

AN: I own nothing…cept the blatantly obvious people who aren't owned by a big company or whatever…I'm sleepy its 2352 hours…but im determined to write this 9th chapter…ohh by the way T-Chan Maxwell…thankx for the 50$ *Wink wink* heh..see what late nights do to me...? Ohh…this fic is centered mostly around Rylen and Heero alright, I'll answer some of your questions in the story, and if I don't then just e-mail them to me. Kinda depressing….sorry…I'll try and work on making things a little more happier. Long Chapter.

&@&@&@&@&

A week had passed at the old haunted mansion, the atmosphere was extremely calm, even with Duo running around. A fresh layer of snow had fallen to the ground raising the already 3 feet of snow to about 4 feet.

 Kia steadily got better thanks to her best friend, Rylen.

It was December 4th, a night that Rylen loved, and which she hated.

Heero looked out of the window, away from the laptop. He could see his daughter on the front steps of the house, just sitting there, looking at nothing unparticular. She was wearing her usual black-tee shirt, and tight jeans. 

Looking back at the laptop Heero decided that it was time he needed to talk to her, since it was obvious that she wasn't going to talk to him. Closing the lid of his beloved computer, Heero got up and walked through the front door and stood behind Rylen.

The night was calm, and the moon was clear, a once full moon, was now a waning crescent. Rylen moved her left hand up to the elbow of her right arm and looked down at her shoes.

"Why did you lie to them?" She asked.

Heero looked up startled at first, he had forgotten that she, like Kia, was an angel. She waited for Heero to answer, and when he didn't she turned around.

Heero saw the pain in her eyes, he cringed slightly, "Rylen…I think its time that we talked." He started.

They both sat down on the front step and looked out at the bare street and the clear crescent moon. "Why did you lie?" She repeated.

Heero looked down in defeat, he knew he had to tell her and now was as good as time as any. "Rylen…you remember your mother right?" He started.

"Course I do, but my question now is, do you remember her?" She asked.

Heero froze, he closed his eyes trying to remember the woman he had loved so long ago, the woman that gave him this child. Slowly a vision came to his mind, it wasn't Relena, or anybody that any of the other pilots knew. 

The vision inside his head grew gradually to a visible picture, of a woman of 15, her mid-back length light brown hair, and a silvery blue colored eyes. He remembered her curves, her voice even, her laugh, and then her name…

"Emily…" He answered slowly.

Rylen looked over at her father, "That's right." She answered.

"Rylen…you have to listen to me…" Heero tried again.

"I'm listening." She answered.

"The reason why I lied to the others about Emily was because…I don't even know…" He finished.

Rylen raised an eyebrow. "That's a good excuse." She said after a small moment of silence. 

"I didn't even remember her up until now!" Heero yelled.

"You don't have to yell at me, I'm only two feet away." Rylen said calmly, yet, sarcastically. She could feel her father's piercing gaze resting on her, and she all but smiled, it soon faded, "Look, I know how it is not remembering anything of your past, I barely remember mom myself. Barely remember the night that I was ra- never mind…" Rylen started to get up and leave.

Heero stood up, "Were not done talking yet." He started.

"Sure we are…" His daughter answered. He watched as she walked through the four feet of snow. 

"Rylen!" Heero yelled.

Rylen froze upon hearing her name, she turned around and looked at him, "You know dad, as long as I've watched you from up above, and kept an eye out for you when you were in battle, I always pushed away the thought that everything you are, or were, was cold, dark, and secretive. I believed that somewhere down there buried beneath the solider was someone who cared, and showed emotion…I guess I was wrong…" She said softly before turning around, tears shimmered in her eyes as she started walking way from the house. 

Heero watched from the front step, his fists clenched, his teeth bared, once Rylen had left his sight, he took out the left post with a quick kick. He walked back inside.

&@&@&@&@&@&@

Kia was on the couch with Trowa watching Heero as he came in the room, "I guess that talk didn't go as planned?" She asked.

"No…" He answered firmly.

Kia looked at Trowa who got up, and went through the top floor. Leaving Kia to talk with Heero alone. 

"Do you know what day it is, Heero?" Kia asked, wrapping the blanket around her.

"December 4th, why?" He asked.

"Today is the day that Rylen was born." She started.

"What?" Heero looked back at Kia, "Are you serious?" He asked.

"Very, Rylen is 135 years old today, but today is also a very depressing day for her." Kia added.

Heero was now interested, he sat on the edge of the couch, his fingers intertwined and his elbows resting on his knees. 

"When Rylen turned 17, something really bad happened to her, when she was coming home from the movies with her friends." Kia paused remembering the day. She sighed before starting up again, " It was around 2 in the morning, none of us were drunk, we came to a stop light in the downtown L2 Colony, where we lived. Rylen originally lived on L1 with her mother, but her mother died when Riles was only 13, a elderly couple took her in, but…it was the wrong time for us to be there. Once we stopped, a group of seven guys came out to the car, shot the three people in back of us, Rylen got out of the car, and started fighting with them. I tried to stop her, but one of the men grabbed me and knocked me out. Rylen told me that she mouthed off to the leader of the group, and by the time that I came to…I could hear were Rylen's screams of protest, pain, just calling for help." Kia paused remembering the feeling.

"So your saying that those guys, raped my daughter?" Heero asked.

"Yes…all seven of them…she died two days later." Kia answered softly with tears in her eyes. 

Heero stared dumbfounded at the floor, his daughter? Raped? Died at 17? Just like him… "Just like me…" Heero whispered.

Kia nodded, "Just like you, in almost every way, and that also means, that she was right, somewhere down in there…beneath the solider that we know, is someone who cares for his friends, and his daughter." Kia whispered.

&@&@&@&@&@&@&@&

Rylen walked towards the nearest graveyard. She kept watching her back, just to make sure that there was no one there that would jump her. Looking back towards the graveyard she walked in and looked around, she was searching for a certain person, the leader of the group Scott. Checking her back again, she sighed and then ran into something hard.

"Nice to see you too, Rylen…" The voice sneered.

Rylen jumped back, "Scott!!" She yelled.

"Expecting the undertaker?" He asked, advancing onto her.

Rylen moved back away from Scott. " I bring a message for my Lord." Rylen started.

Scott paused and crossed his arms, "Alright, I'll tell Lucifer, once you tell me, and then I raped you all over again." Scott growled.

"No…" Rylen whispered.

"Ohh yes…and don't even think about flying away from me this time, I came perfectly prepared." Scott said showing a gun that was hidden under the trench coat.

Rylen stepped back in fear knowing what was going to happen. "Now what is the message?" Scott growled.

"M-My Lord says, that the War will start in a matter of 2 new moons. If Lucifer agrees then he is to give me the letter and I will deliver it to my Lord." Rylen answered, her confidence growing. He voice no longer shook, and she was now glaring at Scott.

"Alright, I'll be right back…" Scott disappeared in a mist of Black and Red smoke. 

Rylen immediately let her wings spurt from her back, and she leapt up into the air gracefully. Waiting on a broken headstone, Rylen stood their looking down around her. If one were to look at her from a far they would have thought that she was just an angel statue. She waited for Scott to return with Lucifer's answer.

Soon after, a wave of Black and Red smoke appeared, and two bodies instead of one, emerged from the smoke.

Rylen narrowed her eyes, it was Lucifer with Scott. '_ Oh no…_' She thought to herself.

Lucifer turned towards her, "Come no Angel, do you honestly believe that I would deny the war?" Lucifer asked cruelly.

Rylen swallowed hard, she could feel her heart beat raising, "I am only a messenger." She answered.

"Hmm…very well…take the letter and be gone." Lucifer held out a red envelope, Rylen eyed Scott carefully, before she leapt down and took the envelope from Lucifer. As soon as her fingers touched the envelope, Scott grabbed her from behind. Rylen screamed.

&@&@&@&@&@&@&@&@&

All the pilots and Kia looked up upon hearing the scream, "Rylen…" Kia whispered.

&@&@&@&@&@&@&@&@&@&

Rylen struggled to get out of Scott's tight grasp, but everything she did couldn't break the iron grip around her stomach.

"I told you Rylen, I had you once, I would have you again." Scott growled.

"NO!!" Rylen yelled.

Scott just laughed.

In the one moment that it took Rylen to yell, they were down in Hell. Scott dragged a struggling Rylen over to a room and threw her in. "Your going to stay in her until you can't even say a word." He said harshly.

Lucifer walked up in back of Scott and patted him on the shoulder, "Well played Scott…Well played." He said.

Scott grinned slightly.

Rylen's eyes grew wide as the door closed. She struggled to get up, and she lunged at the door, and pounded on it. "LET ME OUTTA HERE!! LET ME GO!!" She screamed.

&@&@&@&@&@&@&@&@&@&@&

Kia searched the graveyard, where the foot prints last showed the three people were, "Oh no…" She whispered seeing the Rylen's footprints disappearing.

"What's up?" Duo asked.

Kia looked up at Duo, "Lucifer took her…" Kia answered.

"WHAT?!" All the pilots yelled.

"We have to get back to the house." Kia said quickly.

"Why?" Heero asked.

"Because, if she does come back that's where she's going to go." Kia answered.

"What do you mean _if_?" Wufei asked.

"I don't mean if, Rylen's smart, she'll figure away to get out of Hell and back to earth, when she does get back, she's going to come back to the house." Kia answered again. The others slowly nodded and they started back to the house through the snow.

&@&@&@&@&@&@&@&@&@&@&

Rylen pounded on the door one last time before she backed up and kicked it, but nothing happened. "That two timing sonofabitch!!" She yelled. Looking around the room, she saw a bed, a full-length mirror and a window. "So predictable…" She whispered, walking over to the window, she looked out. She could see the earth above her. Looking at the mirror she followed her gut instinct. 

Rylen touched the mirror and it moved, jumping back, Rylen, looked at the door, then back at the mirror, "Found it…" She whispered. Setting her hand up against the glass of the mirror Rylen pushed through the glass. Her arm, her leg then the rest of her body, once she was through, she felt her self-rising. When she past the earth she looked down, "What the?!" She yelled. 

Spreading her wings, she slowed. Then landed on top of the roof. Setting her wings back to where they usually were, in her back. Rylen set off down the roof. She stepped on a soft spot, where there was no snow, and it creaked, before it gave way and Rylen fell into the house.

Everybody jumped when they heard something collapse. What ever it was, it was coming closer, and closer. Until it was right above them, then broke through the ceiling. Everybody jumped back, when the dust settled, they could make out someone moving.

"That hurt…" The voice whispered.

Kia looked closer and saw that it was Rylen.

"RYLEN!!" She yelled running forward, she knelt down next to Rylen. "Are you alright?" She asked, laughing slightly, seeing that Rylen was covered in dust and wood chips.

"Huh? Oh yeah fine, not to mention that I fell through three stor-" But at that time, the last floor gave away, and both Kia and Rylen fell through the floor.

"KIA!! RYLEN!!" The pilots yelled. They all rushed over towards the hole in the floor and looked down.

"Make that four stories…" Rylen's weak voice answered.

Kia laughed slightly.

&@&@&@&@&@&@&@&@&@&@&@&@&

AN: Alright, I'm done writing this chapter, this was long for me…I just wanted to get Rylen out of Hell then through the four stories and yea…now I've got a writers block again, so , if you guys want this next chapter to come out faster, **_you_** need to give me some idea's, either put them in the review box, **_or_** E-mail them to me at **Darkangel@yahoo.com**

**Thanks!!**

**Jack!!**


	10. Chapter 10

AN: Whoa…its been a while since I last wrote a chapter in anything. Except the One Shot thing. Yea, I'm starting this at school, so this might take a little longer to get out. 

I don't own GW or Hell…but I do own Kia and Rylen see ya!

~&~&~

Kia slowly sat up, she turned and faced Rylen who was already sitting up and looking at the blood that was running slowly down her arm. "You really need to stop walking on the roof." Kia smiled.

"Yea, tell me about it." Rylen stood up and held a hand out to Kia. "Come on…someone's going to be at the door in a few minutes." 

Kia took Rylen's hand and the two started towards the stairs, just as Rylen had predicted the doorbell rang. Kia ran up the rest of the stairs and to the door.

Rylen smiled slightly as she heard a slight, 'THUMP!' Of Kia slipping on the first step…something that always happened around that house. 

When she walked into the room, she saw that the ghosts had disappeared. She walked over to the couch and sat down, stretching her legs she laid back and closed her eyes.

"Ahh…Rylen…?" Kia asked as she walked into the room, Rylen opened one eye and stared at the other angel.

"What?" The tired angel asked.

"We kinda…have a little problem here." Kia said, she pointed towards the door.

"Oh no…" Rylen sat up and walked over to the window. Moving the curtain a few inches she saw the two people she feared, Lucifer and Scott. "Shit!" She turned around and looked back at the living room.

"We're screwed aren't we?" Kia asked.

Rylen stared at the couch, before she looked at Kia, "Get out of here…" Rylen said seriously. 

"What?" Kia asked in a shocked voice, "No! I know what you want to do, and I'm not letting you do that!" Kia exclaimed.

Rylen stood and stared walking towards the door, she held a determined look on her face as she moved towards the front door. 

"RYLEN!" A new voice entered the room.

It was Heero.

"I'm not going to sit around and wait for Scott or Lucifer to do to Kia what they did to me!" Rylen yelled. She glared at her father.

"Rylen…I forbid it." Heero said seriously.

"You are in no position to forbid me from doing anything!" Rylen growled. She walked towards the front door and opened it up. There stood Lucifer and Scott, just like Kia had said.

"Rylen…good to see you…my little servant." Lucifer started.

"I serve God, and God alone. I am a messenger from God, not a pawn in your little war game Lucifer." Rylen walked out of the house, she stopped a few feet in front of the fallen angel. She looked up at him, "You leave Kia alone…you leave this house alone." 

"And…" Lucifer started.

Rylen never faltered as she gave her answer, "You get me." 

"WHAT?! NO RYLEN!" Kia yelled. She ran out of the house and started towards her best friend.

Rylen held up a hand, blocking Kia, "Going once…" She said holding up one finger.

Lucifer watched her. He had a hand on his chin.

"Going twice!" Rylen held up a second finger.

Now the ghosts were out of the house, Trowa and Duo held Heero back.

"I'll do it…have one of Heaven's precious angels trapped with no way out…I love it!" Lucifer said evilly.

Kia's eyes widened as she watched Lucifer grab hold of Rylen's arm. A bright light shinned the eyes of everyone around. They could hear Rylen's screams as pain wracked through her body. 

"RYLEN!!" Heero yelled.

When the light faded, Lucifer was there, as was Scott, but a very different Rylen stood by Scott's side. Her normal Sapphire eyes were faded into a black. Her hair was tied up into a messy bun. Her clothes were changed to a tight black corset and cut up black leather pants. 

As before, the wings were protruding out of her back, but instead of the angelic white color they were the demonic black, the soft feathers had disappeared and were replaced with dragon like wings. She wrapped her arms around Scott's shoulders and glared at the others.

"No…" Kia whispered, "No! Rylen!" She fell to her knees and let a tear run down her check, her best friend had turned into a demon. 

AN: MWHAHA!! It took me a while to get out of that writers block but I got out! Hehe! Sorry I took so long, I've had softball, and school, and more softball…I'm going to _attempt_ to make Varsity this year, but its not guaranteed.  Well got to go! Oh! Cali! You're still going to wait and see what this new outcome is! Me evil! R&R!!!

Jack!


	11. Chapter 11

AN: Well I'm through that! Hehe! Still not telling Cali…hehe! I don't own Gundam Wing, I don't own Sixth Sense…I do own, Rylen, Kia, and Scott…Oh and I don't own God, or Lucifer! Just thought I should clear that one up for ya! K!? Alright on with the story. OH!! CALI!! HERE'S THE IDEA I GOT!! And ah…I forgot what your character looked like again…

~&~&~&~

Rylen gave no response to Kia as she glared at them from behind Scott. Even with the blond on her knees in front of Lucifer and Scott, Rylen didn't recognize them. Instead, she drew her lips back to reveal sharp, vampire like teeth. 

"Observe, my newest creation." Lucifer started. He held a hand out for Rylen to take. "The highest rated demon of my underworld." He paused again and held Rylen's hand gently in his, he brought her forward, "Hell's Angel..." He finished.

Kia gasped and stepped back. Trowa wrapped his arms around her, even though they couldn't protect her, it still provided the necessary comfort needed. "Why are you doing this to her!? Why?!" Kia cried, more tears running down the girls' face.

Lucifer narrowed his eyes slightly at the angel, "I thought it would be obvious to one of Heaven's creations…I am doing this…AS A REBELLION AGAINST GOD!" Lucifer yelled. Throwing his hand out he let Rylen go.

Rylen, the newest demon lunged forwards and tackled Kia. God's angel fell backwards and managed to get a foot on Rylen's stomach throwing her over her head and behind her. There were multiple screams in back of Kia. Turning quickly she saw that the five ghosts were all on their knees. "No…" Kia whispered noticing the black circles that started to form around them. "NO!! LUCIFER! GET AWAY FROM THEM! LEAVE THEM ALONE!" Kia yelled. 

All the ghosts were screaming in pain. Lucifer was trying to take over their soul's and make them demons as well! Kia knew she had to hurry now, '_God, please! Send me some help! I can't do this on my own!_' 

The sound of wings beating against air caught Kia's attention and she whipped her head back to look upon Rylen, who had taken flight. There was a second bright light that filled the sky that night, but this time it came from the sky. 

Screaming, Lucifer disappeared down to the underworld. 

Kia squinted her eyes as she looked at the bright light that was shooting down towards earth. "Another angel…" She whispered. The demon froze and stared at the light, as did Scott. When the light was close enough, they fired five white lights at the ghosts. All five disappeared when the light touched them. "NO!" Kia yelled lunging for Wufei, who was the closest.

The angel landed, "Kia!" they girl yelled out, she ran over to Kia. "Are you alright!?" She asked placing her hands on Kia's checks.

"What did you do with them!? Where are they?!" Kia yelled.

"Who?" The angel asked, she had brown shoulder, length hair, and deep silver, purple eyes. She was wearing a white halter tub top and dark blue leather pants. 

"The pilots?! What did you do with them Kali?!" Kia cried. "Where are they?!"

Kali shook her head, "They're in purgatory. Lucifer can't hurt them there! When we're done here, they'll come back!" Kali informed.

"How **_touching_**_…_" A new voice started. It was Rylen's voice mixed with a real demon's deep, raspy voice. "I think **_I'm_** going to be **_sick_**_!" _She said in the typical sarcastic way of the demon speech. Holding a hand out flat next to her a bright red flame started to build.

Kali turned her head towards the voice, "Oh no…" She whispered. "Rylen…" 

Both angel's eyes went wide as the red flames were thrown at them, dodging Kia rounded on Rylen, "He's changed her power!" Conjuring up her water element, she threw it hard at Rylen who dove away from the water. Pulling out one of her daggers, she held it tightly as she neared Kia.

Seeing this, Kia fumbled with her dagger.

~&~&~

Kali looked over towards the second demon that was standing below. It was Scott. "You?!" She cried out.

Looking up, "Ahh…Kali, my second favo-…wait no…now, you would be my first favorite angel wouldn't you…seeing that, Rylen," He motioned to the demon fighting the angel. "Is now one of us." 

"Bastard!" Kali yelled.

~&~&~

The night raged on. Battles between heaven and hell played on into the night. Lights of red and white showered the road and houses. No one knew. No one could know, for them to see it, they would have to be dead. 

Scott screamed out in pain when the blunt ended whip finally laced around his throat. All his air was trapped when Kali pulled backwards on it.

"GOTCH YA!!" She yelled. "This time, you aren't going anywhere!" She added walking towards Scott. 

The demon fell to his knees trying to pry the whip off of his neck but was having too much trouble breathing. "Y-You'll n-never ge-get a wa-y wi-th th-is." He panted.

"Wanna bet? I have orders from my Lord to kill any demon that I come upon, besides Rylen." She said evilly. Taking out her dagger, she grabbed Scott's chin and pulled it up.

"Lu-c-if-er….he'-ll a-ven-ge me." Scott cried out.

"I highly doubt that…you aren't part of his inner circle…just a pawn in his game." Kali said before she set the knife at Scott's soft neck, "I hate to do this to you…but I have to…may your next life be peaceful and may you forget all that is." She whispered before she dragged the knife quickly and deeply across his neck. 

Scott's eyes went wide as blood flowed freely down his chest, blood dribbled out of the corner of his mouth. "Ka-li…." He whispered before he was let go of. Kali backed away from Scott and watched him fall limply to the ground. 

"I'm sorry, Scott." She whispered. Performing the Christian cross above Scott's body before it disappeared she whispered one last thing, "Go in peace…my brother." 

~&~&~

AN: MWAHAHA!! Weren't expecting that were you?! Hehe, kinda a lame chapter, and I didn't feel up to writing a whole fight scene, sad huh? But I felt I needed to get a second chapter out there. I owe it to you! R&R!!

Jack!


	12. Chapter 12

AN:  I'm attempting to break through my writers block, so if this chapter sucks, you know why. I don't own Gundam. I do own the OC's. I don't own Heaven or Hell…

~&~&~&~

Kali turned towards Rylen and Kia. 

Kia had a cut across her check, but she was still holding strong. Rylen was coming back at the angel, but Kia took a quick swipe and knocked Rylen down to the ground. Once on the ground herself, Kia ran towards Rylen, "Kali! Help me!" She yelled.

Kali ran over to Rylen, and Kia, the two angels knelt down next to Rylen and started chanting. Blue light illuminated from their hands and around Rylen's body. The Demon below them started withering in pain, her screams echoed through the night, but the two angels still continued their spell. A few seconds later there was a bright light, both Kali and Kia were thrown back from Rylen. 

Looking up, Kia saw that the spell had worked, Rylen was back to normal. Running over, Kia knelt down next to her friend, "Rylen?"

Rylen groaned and turned over, she looked up at Kia, "You saved me…" Sitting up quickly, she hugged Kia tightly. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!!" 

Kia laughed slightly and hugged Rylen back. 

Kali looked over at the two and stood up, "Its time to go." She started, "The five ghosts are awaiting their judgment." 

The two girls drew apart and stood up. Looking back at the house they decided that it was time to go.

Spreading their wings all three pushed off the ground and started the ascent up to heaven. 

~&~&~&~

Duo groaned as he awoke, sitting up he looked around. Everything was white and gold! 

The others were slowly waking up as well. 

"Where the hell are we?" Heero asked.

There was a giggle to their left, all five heads snapped over towards the sound. "Actually Heero, this is the opposite of Hell…the right question should have been where in Heaven are we?" Kia smiled at the five.

Rylen landed next to Kia and gazed at the five, "Are you six going to flap your jaws all day?" She asked sarcastically, "We have to be somewhere in five minutes." She added in a quiet tone.

Kia nodded, "Follow us." She commanded. The five pilots nodded and stood.

The seven walked towards a huge building. It looked like the Coliseum, before it fell. At the doors Kia spoke to the guard. "I have to five that are to be judged before the high council." 

The guard nodded and tapped his spear on the ground. With the soft, 'CHINK' the great, golden doors opened up. Kia turned to the five, and smiled.

Quatre wished he had at least eight more sets of eyes. Everything around him was sparkling. Angels were flying in and out of the building. It was everything he imagined Heaven to be, and more. They walked through the building to a second set of doors. Rylen pushed the silver doors open, to reveal a black room, with a single light in the middle. 

"Go on in…don't be afraid of the judgment." She smiled, and disappeared. 

Kia smiled, "Good luck!" She winked and disappeared as well.

~&~&~&~

The five filed into the room, stopping in the middle the doors in back of them closed. Instinctively they huddled around in a small circle watching for the enemy. Instead all they received was a low laugh. Not an evil laugh, but one of amusement.

"You five can relax, you're in Heaven, and no one here will attack you." The male voice said. 

"Who's there?!" Duo demanded.

"I am the beholder of the Future." He said. "My brothers and I are the judges of the High Council." 

"I am The Past." A second voice said.

"And I am the Present."  A third added.

Future spoke again, "Out of the many souls we deal with a day, you five were particularly hard to judge." 

Wufei looked around in the darkness for any hint of someone being there, "And why would that be?" 

"You're past lives are full of sin and mutiny. Yet," Past paused for a second, "I see that you did do these things for a greater good."

For the first time since the pilots walked into the room, they saw one of the fates. Present. 

He was a tall man, with long blond hair and bright turquoise eyes. His robes were gold and silver. "I will state the judgment, if you are willing to know your fate. Remember, that this is what we choose, and we choose it for reasons no mortal can comprehend. Do you choose to except this?"

Slowly they all nodded.

"The judgment is final." 

Past came forth, he was the same height as Present. He has long, white hair and faded blue eyes. Future appeared on the opposite side of Present. Future was the same height as his brothers, and had black hair with baby blue eyes.

The three formed a triangle around the five. 

"With Lucifer on the run in this era, we cannot cross the five of you over. It would be too risky for the people of Earth." Present said sadly.

"However," Past started, "In A.C. 196, he had not even formed this plan."

Future stepped forwards, "For the people to survive, we need you five to go back to A.C. 196 and remain there, and live you're lives among the mortals. You will live life as you once were." 

Present smiled, "We are sending you back to your original time, so you can finish you're lives they way they were meant to be."

Heero looked somewhat torn, "What about Rylen? And Kia?" He asked.

Present smiled, "You will see them again…when the time is right." 

"And that's not going to be when you die either." Future's smile held a hint of mischief.

With their question answered, the pilots felt the floor below them give way and they felt as if they fell in slow motion downwards. The black room faded into gray, white…and then nothingness…

~&~&~&~

Heero felt himself being shaken. The memory of the fates giving their judgment still clouded Heero's thoughts. He groaned and tired to push the feeling away, but then he felt something he hadn't expected. 

Heat.

Opening his eyes he saw that he was back in the burning building. The same place he had died in 150 years ago!

"Heero! Get up! We have to move!!" Duo exclaimed. 

They were all back in their original forms. No more translucent ghosts, but solid humans. 

Sitting up Heero grabbed his head and groaned. 

Trowa was by his side and pulled Heero to his feet.

Quickly the five managed to get to the spot where they had died, looking back and forth between the "Fork in the road" they turned left, instead of right. After running down three flights of stairs and dodging falling beams. They were out of the building. 

They were alive.

Heero smiled and leaned against Trowa, "We made it…" He whispered.

Trowa looked down at Heero, "Yes…the fates favored us today…"

Duo ran over to Heero and hugged him tightly. "NOW do you believe in God?" Duo asked after he broke away from the hug.

Heero nodded. Before they could do anything else, firefighters and medics took the five into the awaiting aid cars. As Heero was forced to lie down on the stretcher in the air car, only one thought crossed his mind. 

'_We're alive…and I'm going to get a chance to be a real father…_' 

~&~&~&~&~  
  


AN: AHHH!!! Korny ending I know…But I had to end it!! Naa….that's what a sequel is for, ne? Well, if you want a sequel R&R and tell me!! Alright?! Tell me what you think, and please don't say you ended it abruptly, I know I did…I couldn't think of anything else. SO that's what you got! =) 

Remember!  REVIEW!! REVIEW!!

Jack


End file.
